gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Redburn
Private Sid Redburn, also called Hunter by his fellow Gears, was a Gear of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army in the Pendulum Wars and Locust War. Early in his career, he was stationed at the New Hope Research Facility, where children of Imulsion-miners sick with Rustlung were cared for and studied in order to find a cure. However, due to the unethical treatment and experimentation he was ordered to perform on the children, Private Redburn became one of many staff members to whistleblow the operation. The facility was later shut down. Private Redburn then served in combat in the Pendulum Wars and survived the conflict, and six weeks later survived Emergence Day, when the Locust Horde, the descendants of the very children he was forced to torture, emerged from the Hollow and slaughtered billions of humans. Private Redburn then fought during the Locust War as well. Biography Early Life Sid Redburn was born in Tyrus and was raised in the family to become a Gear. Among the friends of his family was Colonel Tolman, who had close ties to Chairman Monroe. Pendulum Wars Early Career Sid Redburn eventually joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army as a Gear, with the rank of Private. Guard of the New Hope Research Facility After serving sometime as Private in the Pendulum Wars, the Coalition High Command offered Private Redburn a "career-making" opportunity that would not only advance his career, but also serve towards helping the greater good. This opportunity was being stationed at the New Hope Research Facility as a guard. Unknown to most of the population, the miners of Imulsion and their families began suffering from a fatal disease known as Rustlung, and the Coalition opened the New Hope Research Facility to house and study the children sick with Rustlung in order to find a cure. Redburn took the job and was stationed as a guard at the facility - and chose the position out of patriotism and heroism. However, the Director of the facility, geneticist Dr. Niles Samson, became less interested in simply finding a cure for Rustlung and instead began researching how to genetically evolve humans into a superior species to be immune to all disease and immortal. This involved mutating the children with the DNA of indigenous creatures of the Hollow, transforming them into Sires. While stationed at New Hope, Redburn was ordered to chain children to their beds, pin them to the floor while scientists tapped their blood, and treat them like prisoners. Due to the unethical treatment and experimentation on children, Redburn wrote to family friend, Colonel Tolman, to alert Chairman Monroe of the work being done by Niles Samson at New Hope. Unfortunately, the letter was intercepted by New Hope security, and Niles Samson ordered the termination of Private Sid Redburn. Despite this, the New Hope facility was later exposed for its crimes and officially shut down by Chairman Monroe. However, many of the subjects and scientists, including Niles Samson, disappeared before the shutdown and appearing before court for their crimes. Locust War Emergence Day Decades after his work at New Hope, the descendants of the Sires which he worked with called the Locust Horde emerged on the surface of Sera to annihilate the human race. Redburn survived as 25% of the world population was killed, and the Locust War began. Hunt for the Locust Scientist By 2 A.E., whole cities were being destroyed by massive creatures, created by a member of the Locust Horde. Redburn joined a squad responsible for hunting the Locust scientist and stopping their monstrous creations. Appearances *''Gears Tactics'' *''Gears 5''